


[冬铁]《特殊处理》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 冬铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 冬铁。是@清潞微澜的梗走向1💜主动木仓交，诱铁预警。“但是我现在不想那样处理你。”





	[冬铁]《特殊处理》

夜色已深，月亮爬至天空正中央，被云朵牢牢覆盖着透不出一丝光亮。普通人伸手不见五指，正是杀人放火制造流血事件的最好时候。  
Bucky选定于今夜完成委托。目标Tony·Stark，SI总裁。  
一个月前，Anderson通过线人找上门来，一开口就是一笔巨款。金额大到足以让几乎全部杀手点头，而Bucky明显不属于那一小部分。杀手接受委托不需要任何理由，酬劳就是最好的动力。这条命的价值超出了Bucky以往完成所有委托的酬劳总和，是天价，但十分值得。  
Bucky用了一个月的时间观察Stark的日常作息，得到的结果让他十分不解。这样一个嗜甜甜圈和咖啡及其它一些垃圾食品如命还会偷懒耍滑把事情交给女秘书做的大眼睛男人，居然就是让SI成为最成功企业之一的人。他翻看着Anderson给的资料，越看越觉得资料错的离谱。  
不轻视任何人是杀手的准则。尽管内心觉得杀死Stark不需要多好的准备完全可以随随便便的挑一个晚上就动手，Bucky还是做好了准备，制定了周密的计划包括PlanB。  
在Stark离开别墅去公司的时间，Bucky潜入进别墅摸清楚了别墅的构造，完善了最后的计划。要避开别墅里的保镖很容易，他们就一直傻站在那儿，只要不弄出声响就绝对不会被发现。  
Bucky趴在楼顶，通过之前放置的针孔摄像头查看着别墅内的情况。夜晚别墅里的保镖比白天的多，灯没有开这是优势，但说不定那些保镖的眼镜有夜视功能。  
Bucky放下显示器，检查了一遍武器装备。一切就绪他起身活动活动筋骨，快速助跑几步从楼顶一跃而下，以一个前滚翻缓冲稳稳落地隐入草丛。他静静的等待了一会儿，确认一切无误后起身无声前行。他的速度极快，几次呼吸时间已抵达目标位置。  
前厅两人，楼梯口两人，除一楼外各层楼都另外还有四人。他单膝跪地直起身子尽量贴近地面，透过百叶窗的缝隙趁一楼楼梯口两人打哈欠的时候解决了前厅的两个人。  
楼梯口两人听到尸体倒下的声音回神意识到不对时已经晚了，Bucky快速重新瞄准一枪爆头，血液飞溅而出飚到了楼梯上。  
击毙两人后Bucky迅速起身从窗户进入屋内。Stark的卧室位于三层，尸体倒下的声音最多惊动到二层的人。他直接在沙发后趴下，掏出显示器查看二层的人有没有下来。  
二层的保镖下了楼梯看到了地上的尸体，第一时间不是发出警报，而是查看生命体征确定是否死亡。这一瞬间的错误被Bucky抓住，他起身将枪管压在沙发上，立刻又是精准两枪。  
Bucky勾着嘴角亲了一口手里的OSS无声手枪*，继续趴下查看显示器。二楼剩下两个人见同伴去后又是两声倒地声传来，举起了手枪往楼下走。  
同样的操作，一击毙命。Bucky等了一会没发现三楼的人有什么异常，于是起身往楼上走。  
他的脚步落得极轻，几乎是无声无息。卧室门没有落锁一拧就开了，Bucky把它推开一条小缝自己闪身进去。  
Stark在床上睡着，Bucky能够看到被子笼罩着的轮廓在起伏。莫名其妙的突然有些心情复杂，Bucky脑海里一瞬间闪过那双焦糖色的眼睛，他摇了摇头让自己清空思绪。  
他举起枪对准了床上人的头部，耳边却突然传来风声。他眼神一凛往旁一跃避开那东西，落地处他以为是地毯的东西却突然放电，回弹将结束了翻滚动作为单膝跪地的Bucky捆了起来。  
电压控制的刚刚好，他不会受到伤害但失去了伤害别人的能力。他被电的发颤的同时死死盯着床上，Tony翻开被子坐起来，伸手按下床头的开关，吊灯应声亮起。  
更多的人进来将Bucky的手铐起，Bucky认出他们是位于三层和四层的保镖。他沉默的任他们铐上自己的手，电击网被解开的时候他暴起想要反击，手铐却是带电的并且这一次电压调的更大似乎是对他的某种警告，他摔回地上不停的抽搐。  
“别挣扎了亲爱的。”Tony轻笑一声，招了招手示意下属将Bucky带过来。Bucky被迫半跪在床前，他抬头看着Tony与他对视，半晌开口道：“你知道我在？”  
“何止啊。”Tony悠哉悠哉翻了个身侧卧着看他，“早在你接委托的时候我就知道了。这段时间你的观察，针孔摄像头的布置，我不在时你能够进入别墅，我全都知情。并且你之所以能做到，是因为我给了你权限，不然你以为我的防范是有多松散？Friday在你踏入这里的第一刻就会轰飞你的脑袋。”  
“...你是Iron Man？”Bucky看着他。行迹隐秘的黑道大佬，传闻家底极厚，真正实力深不可测。手下有一帮动作利索杀人不眨眼的精兵，全都以尖端科技武装覆盖。  
“你下次该找个靠谱点的雇主。”他轻笑一声，没有给出正面回答：“消息之间的传递一点都不隐秘，Jar一下就发现了。”  
Bucky紧紧盯着他，试图揣摩他的意图。Tony坐在床沿托着下巴看着他，两指捏着他下巴左右看了看他的脸，嫌面具碍事他直接摘了面具丢到一边。“我看看...平常抓到了杀手我都是直接让Friday处理掉的。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇：“但是我现在不想那样处理你。”  
  
Bucky冷着脸看着Tony跨坐在他身上开拓自己，手指带出黏腻水声。他眸色晦暗不明，喉结不受控制的上下滚动。手铐还牢牢的绑缚着他的双手，只要感受到超过一定的力度就会自动电击。  
他没想到事情会是这样的走向。不会被处理掉当然是好的，但他现在有点弄不懂Tony到底是个什么想法了。男人都是有冲动的，从Tony将他按在床上自己跨坐上来解开了自己衣服手指抚弄起自己来的时候，他就硬了。  
没有人能够在这样的情况下保持冷静。Bucky尝试着深呼吸，最终他只能闭上眼睛不看面前的无边春色以期得到一丝平静，声音却仍然直直的、不可忽视的钻进他的耳朵。  
他有特意训练过自己的感官，为的是在出现意外时能够依靠其他感官感受外界情况。现在闭上眼睛封闭了视觉，听觉便自动提高了对外界的感知能力。Tony的手指在自己体内翻搅出的水声，他在上方低低的喘气声，摸到点的时候克制不住的惊喘，被Bucky清清楚楚的收进耳朵里。  
他有些没法自控。Bucky的呼吸也变得粗重，Tony这时候笑了一声，Bucky感觉到有气息靠近他睁开眼，就被Tony咬了下嘴唇一口。  
“好好看着，甜心。”Tony眯着眼睛看着他笑。他抽出手指在Bucky身上摸索，枪、弹、刀，所有武器都摸了出来，Bucky只感觉被他摸过的地方像点起了一团火，火力一直汇聚到下腹。他就像是隔着皮肤挠在了他的心上，他几乎控制不住。  
“刚刚用的就是这把枪？”他将其它武器丢到地上，只留下了OSS无声手枪。“顺便还得感谢你一声。最近我手下有几个人不太安分，刚好把他们调过来守夜，就是你刚刚杀死的那几个。”  
Tony卸下了枪中子弹，把手伸到身后。最开始Bucky还没意识到他在干嘛，听到水声后他猛然反应过来，火一瞬间燃烧起来快把理智烧没了。  
Tony在用枪管开拓自己。手枪前端加装的消音器细而长，用来做这种事竟是莫名其妙的刚刚好。Bucky无法控制住自己的眼神，他看着Tony的表情听着Tony的声音，喉结上下滑动着。  
Tony感觉到身下坐着的位置已经很硬很烫，他勾着嘴角以俯视的角度将Bucky所有的反应尽收眼底，这样的感觉让他愉悦。  
他的手按在Bucky嘴唇，而后一路往下。夜行衣让他的身体肌肉线条全露了出来，Tony吹了声口哨夸奖道：“身材不错噢。”  
Bucky不懂自己到底是怎么回事，Tony只是简简单单说了一句话都让他无比激动。他的手往下摸帮他解放了被裤子束缚住硬的发疼的欲望，被握住的时候他不受控制的往上一挺把自己往Tony手里送。

枪丢在一边，Tony含着Bucky的性器一点点往下坐。与之相比枪管实在太细，穴道被撑开肉与肉之间紧密贴合着摩擦过去，他不由自主的发着颤，竭力放松着自己让Bucky往里进。  
唇贴着唇舌与舌纠缠，Bucky坐着不客气的吻着他，侵占意味浓厚。他的手还被绑在身后，但这不妨碍他把Tony操的喊出来。  
“你慢点...”Tony难耐的喘了口气，一口气没喘匀就被Bucky狠狠的一顶，他一下腰身发软往前倒在Bucky身上。  
太大太深了，深的让人难以置信。Tony感受着身体被Bucky强势的打开摩擦过侵犯进深处，他把他塞得满满的。  
“手铐打开。”Bucky喘着气咬着他的耳朵在他耳边开口。Tony顺从的点了点头手铐自动打开，Bucky立刻抓住了他的手不许他自己碰前面，将他的手反缚在身后。  
Tony刚被操射一次还没来得及反应过来，Bucky已经掐着他的腰换了个体位，让他躺在床沿下半身悬空除了他没有依靠，逼得Tony只好张开腿盘紧他，手无意识的抓住了床单。  
Bucky捏着他的腿根往前顶的时候把他往后拉，Tony被撞的受不住抓着他的手臂想让他慢一些，却被Bucky抱起来托着屁股一个劲的往里顶。  
被操的受不住，过载的快感转化成眼泪和呻吟与喘息。Tony抱着他的肩膀被顶的目眩神迷，一时间对于Bucky未来定位的考虑换了个方向。

“Anderson已经死了。”次日Tony靠着Bucky懒洋洋的开口：“要不要考虑考虑不做杀手换个稳定职业？包食住有奖金有红利有假期，还可以和老板发展特殊关系。”  
Bucky任他摸着自己的腹肌，不动声色的扯了扯嘴角。  
“我同意。”  
  
  
  
  
  
[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *：OSS高标无声手木仓是搜索到的，图链：https://gss3.bdstatic.com/-Po3dSag_xI4khGkpoWK1HF6hhy/baike/c0%3Dbaike80%2C5%2C5%2C80%2C26/sign=1ba664cebd3eb13550cabfe9c777c3b6/267f9e2f07082838849c9432b999a9014c08f107.jpg。另百度到微声手木仓声音大概十分贝，室外开木仓室内听不到。再精确的就不清楚了，欢迎扫盲但是改我就不改了懒得改xx


End file.
